No Lucky Charm Required
by MagicMythMayhem
Summary: A cute fluffy polyamory fic about feelings, nerves, and the Farmer. "Fate decided to answer in ways not even the Fortune Teller predicted for the day." non-specific Farmer x all Bachelors & Bachelorettes, no lucky charm required ;)


Because my polyam heart loves them all, I have decided to start filling the void. *cough* (' _Cold shoulder' my butt, this is a small town, they talk with each other, they would notice long before 10 hearts) ~totally not bitter~_ (sarcasm) *cough*

I also have tried to be as neutral as possible when describing the Farmer so you can imagine any farmer you wish! Takes place mid-Year 2

Disclaimer: I do not own stardew valley

* * *

When Abigail wanted to make something happen, she was a force to be reckoned with. Sebastian's room was tidied and then had two square fold-up tables and a dozen fold-up chairs in the center in what felt like moments after she kicked his door open with the loud frustration that could startle an angry dragon. She pulled him to one of the chairs and pointed for him to sit, then marched back up the stairs. Sebastian was left in confused silence, looking at his door for some kind of answer. Instead he got Maru being herded down the stairs by Abigail, who then commanded her to sit and then went back up. Maru picked the seat across from him.

"Why?"

Sebastian shrugged helplessly.

They sat in patient silence until they heard noise coming closer. Down came Abigail dragging a very confused Alex and Penny, and then Abigail was gone again. The two just stared at each other and then at Maru and Sebastian, who both shrugged. Alex ran a hand through his hair, while Penny took a deep breath, both very exasperated, and then took a seat. A bit later Harvey was the next victim of Abigail's gathering, Elliot sometime after. A string of Emily, Haley and Sam were next. And lastly, Leah and Shane. Abigail was gasping for air, but still had the determination of a thousand suns, as she took her place at the head of the table.

"You good there, Ab?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," she gasped as she leaned face first on the table. She sat up and took a big breath. Then she slammed her hands on the table in a 'getting down to business' way. "Okay, I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you all here today." Everyone responded with a chorus of nods and various 'yes'es. "We need to have an intervention."

Everyone was silent for a moment, confused. "An intervention about…?" Maru asked.

"The Farmer."

"What about the Farmer?" Emily asked.

"Our collective romantic and sexual attraction to said Farmer." That was met with a moment of silence and then a medley of red faces, various denials and some sinking in chairs. Abigail waved her hands to quiet them. "This is important! We need a battle plan!"

"Battle plan?!" Harvey yelped.

"Yes!"

" _Why?_ " Shane groaned.

"Because a good polyam relationship is founded on communication!"

"Ab, I think you're six steps ahead of yourself," Sebastian said.

"Talk us through how you got to 'townwide polyam relationship' first," continued Sam.

Abigail pouted for a moment, then took a breath. "Ok. I noticed the Farmer is like, super friendly and nice, but their body language is different with us." She gestured to everyone in the room. "It's super ultra-friendly, almost flirty but not intentionally. Their voice cracks sometimes even. And they not only take the time to go around the town giving things to everyone, our favorite things mind you, but even if they seem like they're in a rush, they always _stop_ for us. Full on conversations when sometimes it's just a warm greeting to others. I kept a mental study for a couple months now, and it's just gotten more apparent. And it's to each of us, equally. Plus I've seen them wistfully stare at flowers. Like, a _really long_ stare. There is something more there, I know it! I'll be the first to admit that I have feelings. And it's clear that you all do too. And if we are clear and open, I think it could work." There was a pause for a moment.

"Dear, that's very sweet," Leah said, "But you're missing a very important part."

"None of us actually know the Farmer's feelings," Penny said.

"The odds of them both being polyamorous _and_ have feelings for all of us is quite low," Elliot added.

"They may not even have feelings for any of us at all," Haley said.

"If they don't feel the same way or aren't comfortable with it, then it doesn't matter how many of us at this table like them," Alex said.

"Don't bet all your tokens on a game not even made yet," Sam said, "We may never know."

Abigail sat down in her chair, slouching, all the energy sucked out of her. She looked so defeated; everyone felt a pang of guilt for bursting her bubble, as well as sad sympathy. Sure if what she said was true, they would love for it to happen, but it's not realistic. Also she just sprinted all over town. Sebastian pat her back in comfort.

They sat there for a while for no particular reason, lightly absorbed in their thoughts when, as if called by Yoba itself, who should come rushing down but the Farmer, talking fast. They were carrying their usual bags and baskets. They were covered in mud and dust and sweat and various gooey colors. "Hey Sebastian sorry I'm late I got-," They stopped when they saw all of them sitting there, and they gasped happily, their face completely lit up. "So this is where you all went! I was so _worried_!" They went around the table giving the appointed gifts, talking eagerly and affectionately as they went, looking at each of them with full eye contact, making the whole thing feel a strong level of intimate. "You'll never guess how all over the place my day has been! I ran out of hay and I thinned out this one patch of the farm that was so full of trees and rocks I couldn't get through and my cows are grumpy and then I lost track of time in the mines. You wouldn't believe the things down there. And some are huge! I ended up in one level that was swarming with bugs and slimes, I almost passed out from fighting them all. I packed some food thank goodness. And Harvey's _wonderful_ medicine! And then 4 hours had gone by and I realized I hadn't even said hello to anyone, much less give anyone anything I set aside. And then I was starting to worry when I couldn't find you all in particular, and then I started to panic that I forgot a holiday or celebration or some notice or something happened or something _bad_ happened. But I'm so thankful I found you. My day isn't the same if I don't spend time with you all!" At this, they smiled so warm and brightly and ... was that a blush?

Everyone at the table silently listened to their rambling, watching them from the moment they came in to the moment they finished. It was like being entranced with the forces of nature. Strength and beauty and energy radiated from the Farmer, and it took everyone's breath away. Each present had a heartwarming note, something sweet and encouraging and personalized and handwritten. Once the Farmer stopped talking, their last words set in. And that smile, oh boy. Everyone's face went red, their hearts at the speed of light, heads foggy. They stared in awe, their eyes shining. Smitten would be an understatement.

As the silence waned, the Farmer's face paled and eyes widened. "I interrupted something, didn't I?" they said, embarrassed and horrified. "I'm so sorry! I'll leave!"

They turned and started to run to the stairs, when Abigail snapped out of her stupor and stood up and called, "Wait!" The Farmer backwards stepped back down and tilted their head curiously. She turned to the rest of the table, still full of blushed faces. Everyone silently motioned for her to take the lead, Sam and Sebastian motioning 'one step at a time'. She took a big breath and tried to find her words, nerves takes place of her earlier confidence. "We have a question."

"Go for it."

Another deep breath. "Do you like anyone?" she slowly squeaked out. "Like…crush-like?"

It was the Farmer's turn to blush and stammer. Their eyes quickly flicked around the table, and finally looking away, like they had been caught. "Uhhhhhmmmmm….I may….feel….that….for some people….."

"So, more than one person?" Strands of hope weaved through her voice, "Like 12 persons?"

The Farmer's face went bright red, and they started to spiral, "Oh jeez, was I that obvious?! This is so embarrassing I'm so sorry I've made things so awkward I'm just gonna never leave my farm again I'll let the cows poop on me this time- " They continued rambling for another minute before anyone could interrupt them audibly.

Abigail continued, "What if those 12 people reciprocated those feelings, and are interested in pursuing a polyamorous relationship?"

"My knees would give out."

Various takes on 'No no, don't do that' were the response, making the Farmer chuckle a bit.

"So you all really would be cool with that? Dating and stuff?" the Farmer asked, half shyly half sheepishly. They all nodded or said yes, smiling and sharing glances with each other. The Farmer took a deep breath. "Well alright then. I still have some chores to do, so I'll see you guys later then. Or tomorrow. Sleeping is important." Everyone (minus Sebastian) left the basement room shortly after to get back to whatever they were doing before the Abigail-Interruption, which fate decided to answer in ways not even the Fortune Teller predicted for the day.

* * *

A few weeks later, at the Saloon-

Mayor Lewis and Marnie were sitting at the bar, talking with Gus. Gunther was a few stools away. They were glancing and smiling at the group in the corner, with Emily floating over often. The Farmer, covered in bandages and stains of unknown origins, was at the center of the group. Robin walked in, noticed the excited corner and chuckled. She walked up to the bar by everyone else. "Well Gus, they always say the Saloon is the hub of information, and the Tavern Keeper the most observant of all. Another bet is yours." She handed Gus some gold. "That's both me and Demetrius' wager."

Gus chuckled, watching Emily circle back to her partner and friends, "I know my customers and workers very well."

"Well I'm happy for them all." Marnie smiled.

Mayor Lewis raised his glass, "To the old man. May he be as happy and proud for his grandkid and the younger generation just as much as we are." The evening waned on, youthful laughter and chatter full of love filling the whole Saloon, lasting far beyond.


End file.
